Forgotten
by DarknessHedgie
Summary: Young hedgehog from the future, Hurricane,  Silver's son  finds that the past is being erased along with his kin by a mysterious organization that plans to destroy Hurricane before he finds his true potential.
1. Beginnings

Forgotten

Beginnings  
Silver the Hedgehog

She lay on the hospital bed, blood ozing from her fatal, and fading body.

"KAI!" I screamed.

"It's too late...Silver...Protect your son...please...I can't protect him anymore...not in heaven...he's so young...he's not ready to die..."

She fazing into dust as the blood disappeared. My son, already advanced in self defense and speed (unlike me) at only age four, clung to my arm, puzzled and hoping for his mother to be spared of the deadly diease, though she can not be saved now.

"Dad...is Mom already in Heaven?" he questioned, wondering what was happening, exactly. At such a young age, he held the intellect of a teenager.

"Yeah...she's now an angel protecting us now..." I lied. I knew it was impossible for her soul to still be alive, but it was best for my son to believe. Maybe it is possible, only I have never seen it.

My son didn't even cry, he only glanced at me, saying, "We have to be strong. We can't dwell on the past. Her death was the past and will be remembered, but we have to move on. Right, Dad?"

I nodded.


	2. Memory

Forgotten

Memory

Hurricane the Hedgehog

I awoke lazily, remembering that today was my thirteenth birthday, which meant I could just relax. Silver (my dad) rushed into my room with a cake and handed it to me. He smiled brighter than I thought he could. He's always acted like a child, though, but rarely a happy one, so day must be VERY special for him to be this happy.

"Silver...just one more hour..." I referred to him by his real name because he seemed more like an older brother than a dad to me.

"NO! I don't bake cake that often, so..."

"Alright, fine," I yawned and sat up.

"Do you like it?"

I glared at Silver, "I haven't even tried it! How would I know?"

"Just eat it!"

"You're making me want to throw this out the window!"

Silver grabbed the cake from me, "Fine! No cake until after dinner!"

I ignored Silver and plopped back onto my pillow. I haven't had much sleep for some reason, so I wasn't ready to face a day with obnoxious Silver. I sprawled out and realized how uncomfortable I felt and leapt out of bed. I just needed a break...I just needed to stretch my legs...then I'd be fine.

"Hurricane? What are you doing?" Silver called.

I opened the window next to my bed and put my special air shoes on. I was always pretty fast, so I never needed air shoes until I found I could use them to fly.

"I'm taking a quick run. I'll be right back."

I lunged out the open window as Silver sighed and murmured, "Not agian..."


	3. Interlude

Forgotten

Interlude- Mentor

Darkness the Hedgehog

_What are you doing? Why are you so oblivious to your future? Why can't you see what the organization is doing to you, my appretice? _

As I glanced at his image in the reflection pool infront of me, I moaned. I felt as though I couldn't just step into his life without warning, but do I have a choice? His memory is fading and he doesn't even notice, yet he acts like everything is okay.

_FOOL!_

He raced down the hill toward the water as I could only worry about everyone's fate. It all lays in his hands. Not mine, anymore. I have to stop this regretful future from occuring...somehow.

I sighed and held a small, violet gem and used its ability to transport to his location. He will listen to me as long as I have a precious Chaos Emerald.


	4. Angel

Forgotten

Angel

Hurricane the Hedgehog

I skidded to a hault as I noticed a bright light flash in front of me. I shielded my eyes until someone grabbed my hand.

"It's okay now. You are allowed to know now," she informed me. Her black body lit up against the sunlight. Her silver heart necklace literally caught on fire, though.

"Know what?"

"What I hid from your father."

"The existence of Angels."

She smiled, "You catch on quick."

"Don't I have the ability to summon them?"

"Yes. I assume you already know of the chemical fed to your mother when she was having you, don't you?"

"Isn't that the reason she died? I don't understand how, knowing she died four years later."

"It takes a while to work. Luckily, you were born before it got to you. It could kill any newborn within an hour."

"Anything else you need to tell me, Darkness?"

Her eyes widened in shock, "You still remember me? You memory hasn't been affected?"

"Yep. Not to change the subject drastically, but how are you still so young?"

She moaned, "I was fed a chemical that stunted my aging when I was fourteen."

"Oh..."

She looked both ways and without warning pushed me down.

"What are you doing?"

"Someone's there..." she mumbled, "Someone from the organization..."

"Who?"

All the surroundings turned to pure black.

"I can't say! Just run!"

She gripped my hand and picked me off the ground. Obeying her, I hurried away, not looking back, not worrying about allowing her to catch up. Apparently, she must be more powerful than I had ever imagined to know this information.


	5. Prayer

Forgotten

Prayer

Hurricane the Hedgehog

After we had escaped the organization that Darkness mentioned, I stared at her in confusion.

"What's going on?"

Darkness sighed, "I don't want to explain..."

"Why? What's wrong?"

She didn't reply. Did that person from the organization do something to her?

"Darkness...how do you summon angels?"

She perked up a bit, "You pray for their aid. You are not a God, so you can't just summon them without asking. They belong heaven. They belong to God. It's as simple as that. Remember, if you ask to summon the angels, they will never refuse your call."

"Okay...who was that from the organization, anyway?"

She fell silent. This person obviously holds some importance to her.


	6. The Sight

Forgotten

The Sight

Darkness the Hedgehog

"It's been a while, Darkness," he laughs as I awake startled from my nightmare. Hurricane rest a good distance away from me, snoozing from the long day almost like a log. I was relieved that he had not known who we had seen earlier.

"Darkness..." the voice of the organization member calls again.

"STOP!" I scream as Hurricane simpily opens his eyes, stares at me, and falls back into sleep.

"Remember me? Iceberg..." his name pierces through all sanity in my mind.

"Leave me alone!"

"Why? I thought we were..." his fatal image in my mind curls his lip, "best friends..."

My heart speds up, "Not anymore! I have a new best friend!"

He narrows his eyes a his smile disappears, "I'll have to change that. Who is your new best friend, anyway?"

"You're not laying a hand on Hurricane!"

"So, it's Hurricane...I guess now I can kill two birds with one stone now. Don't you remember why the organization is after him, Darkness? You should know, I mean you were part of the organization until you betrayed us to save Hurricane."

"Iceberg, I'm not killing anybody! Even if we were hunting you rather than Hurricane, I'd still leave."

"Darkness, admit that you care about friendship more than strength. That's why you're so pathetic and weak."

"Shut up! Don't make me come back and destroy you like I should have one hundred days ago."

"I'd like to see you try! Though I'd much rather witness Hurricane scream and cry in pain as I bring him to his end."

"Iceberg..."

He disappears.

"Darkness, what's wrong?" Hurricane wakes and turns to me.

"Nothing...just rest..."

"You rest first. I dobut you've gotten any sleep."

I sighed, "I'll tell you in the morning."

He gazed at me in confusion, "What?"

"Something conserning you has been keeping me up. I'll tell you later. I don't want you to stay up worrying about it."

Hurricane nodded, "Alright..."


	7. Plans

Forgotten

Plans

Hurricane the Hedgehog

I knew Darkness wasn't feeling okay, though I never realized she was so concerned for me. I must be real important for her to care so much. I stared at Darkness while she attempted to sleep though the worrying kept her awake. As soon as I heard her sob, I rushed over and grabbed her hand. Puzzled, she turned up to me, her face damp with tears as I sat beside her.

"Darkness, tell me now..." I uttered, tiered and scared.

"Do you remember Iceberg?"

"..." I fell silent. The memory of when I had gone to Iceberg and Darkness's time engulfed me as all I could see was the moment where Iceberg abused Darkness the last night I had to stay in that timeline. They used to be best friends until their fight that began a day after I arrived. Darkness and I bonded around that time, though, so I presume Iceberg could just be jealous.

"He was the oraganization member we ran into."

"Oh..."

"He plans to kill you."

"Obviously. Why does he want to kill me?"

"Your power and our bond that he and I used to share."

"My...power?"

She nodded.

Silence.

I opened my jaw to speak, but stopped when Darkness hushed me in order to explain.

"You know how in heredity traits are passed down through generations? That's the case for you. Over the generations, the offspring have grown more powerful because of their parents' abilities building onto each other until their children grew to be like a powerhouse, that's why you are so strong. You share Black Doom's blood (from Shadow), Sonic's blood, Amy's blood, Silver's blood, and countless other strong beings blood. Most of the children of these well-known individuals haven't shown the power you have because you have NO ressisve traits. The reason for that is the drug Kai was forced to take when she was carrying you backfired on the organization and messed with your DNA in a positive way instead of a negative way. As well as that, the drug was supposed to erase the one who takes it from existence all together, but that phase didn't hit you because of the fact that Kai had you before the drug reached you, like I was telling you before."

"So that explains why Silver doesn't have the speed of his parents?"

"Exactly. He had a chance of getting that trait but never did. On the other hand, Kai has the speed and you recieved that trait from her."

"Ok...slow down..." I interupted.

"Too much information at once?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm just..."

"Trying to pick everything out? It's fine. I realize that you're not an expert in genes and gentic information, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

I collapsed on the ground. I always thought I was strong, but not as strong as Darkness explained. This must be the reason Darkness tried to keep me protected. At the same time, I wanted to know more about the organization. Why was Iceberg in the organization? Is there still more that Darkness is hiding from me?

"Hurricane..." she yawned, sprawling out on the marsh, "Before I doze off, I need to tell you..."

"What?"

"I was once in the organization. I know a lot about them and promise to tell you more about it when I wake up. If you don't mind, can you give me space so I can relax for a few?"

I froze as I almost had a heartattack. Darkness...organization...is there still a chance she's part of them and will murder me at any moment.

"DARKNESS?"

She had already passed out.


	8. Shadowed

Forgotten

Shadowed

Hurricane the Hedgehog

I stretched and gazed back over to Darkness. After noting that I fell asleep before I recieved the final answers I wanted from Darkness, I hurried to her.

"Hurricane?"

At full-tilt, I flew through the bush that separated us and knocked into Darkness, causing her to fly forward for a few feet.

"Hurricane..." she brushed the grass and dirt off of her jacket and face, "What's wrong?"

"Organization!"

"What about them?"

I stood up and picked her off the ground, "You know about them, don't you?"

"That's what I told you last night."

"Are you doing your dirty work for them right now by spying on me?"my fur bristled slightly as I raised my voice, "Tell me!"

"Hurricane, I betray them because I wanted to save you! I won't let you come to any harm!"

Anger pulsed through my vains as I kicked her in the face, tossing her back farther.

"Hurricane. Stop. You can trust me. I promise."

I jabbed her in the jaw. Blood poured from her mouth as she spat a few teeth I knocked loose.

"I'm not hurting you. You're my friend."

"LIAR!" I grabbed her by the neck.

Tears slipped from her eyes again. Her expression told me she wasn't lying. It told me I had hurt her and my violent actions could end both of us.

"Darkness?" I dropped her.

She covered her face, "Why do you have to be like Iceberg?" she cried.

My eyes widened in terror. I stared at her and noticed that I caused more pain than I ever wanted. Darkness lay on the ground suffering from mental and physical abuse and now she thought I hated her. Abusing anyone was something I swore I would never do, but abusing a girl was much worse, especially one that has already been living a nightmare.

I kneeled on the ground and propped her head on my leg. Darkness shivered in fear of further harm and tried to escape. Before she could, I wrapped my arms around her.

"I understand now...I understand that you were in the organization for information because you knew this was coming this entire time. You actually are telling the truth. I apologize for my anger. If you're mad at me, I'll be fine if you want to just leave me to die."

She wrapped her arms around me, "I'm sorry...I just wanted to help you. I didn't know I was being a burden by telling you."

When I tried to release her from my hug, I noticed that she had lost a major amount of weight since yesterday and felt bony and skinny.

"You okay?"

She nodded, "I'll tell you what I wanted to when we reach the organization lab. There we can destroy all the drugs they still have."

"Okay."

We both sat up as a figure in the distance neared us. Darkness hid behind me when she realized who it was.

_Iceberg..._


	9. Heart of Ice

Forgotten

Heart of Ice

Darkness the Hedgehog

"Darkness..." he murmured and smirked as he drew closer to Hurricane and me.

"Iceberg!" I screamed and gestured to Hurricane my discomfort.

He turned to me, nodded, and lifted me off the ground, holding me while running at his top speed to escape Iceberg.

Sadly, Iceberg possesed equal speed.

"Hurricane?" I glanced up at him.

"Today has really sucked," he muttered while looking back to see Iceberg close by and cursing under his breath.

I closed my eyes and grabbed his chest in fear. If I fell, Iceberg would take me and slaughter me, along with Hurricane who would stop to save me.

"Darkness, something's wrong, and I've known for a while, I just didn't want to bring it up..." Hurricane uttered, "I presume Iceberg is the main reason for this, correct?"

"Yeah."

Hurricane skidded to a hault without warning and dropped me.

"Hurricane? Iceberg's coming!" I yelped while opening my eyes.

"I realize that. That's why I stopped," he smiled, "I'm going to settle all the conflict you have with him now. Will that help you?"

I nodded, "I want him to die for the near death experiences he's given me," I stood up, "So I should be the one to show him to his death. His death will not be pleasent, but it's needed in order to protect both you and me."

Iceberg lunged toward us as he closed in on us.


	10. Birth of a Quarrel

Forgotten

Birth of a Quarrel

Hurricane the Hedgehog

As Darkness stood beside me, I knew not to underestimate her. She is stronger than anyone I've seen in combat.

Charging at Iceberg swiftly, Darkness knocked Iceberg to the floor as he groaned and spat curses in fury.

"Hurricane! Please stay out of this fight! This is my fight!" Darkness screamed, "Escape while I bring Iceberg to his death! You need to stay safe!"

I stared at Darkness as Iceberg began inflicting wounds on my best friend. Crimson poured on her jacket as tears dared to cry in agony, but I refused to sink into such weakness. I also refused to leave Darkness.

"Darkness! I WILL NOT leave you!"

"Hurricane! Please! This is no time to be ignorant!"

Without knowing what would come of me next, I prepared to lanch myself onto Iceberg. If Darkness dies here, so will I.


	11. Faint

Forgotten

Faint

Hurricane the Hedgehog

I can't remember anything except jumping onto Iceberg...why do I feel so...light-headed?

As I open my eyes, I can only see Darkness laying beside me, blood gushing from her side.

"DARKNESS?"

No reply.

I can't see...I can't hear...everything is blurry again.

Where am I?

"Sayonara...Hurricane..." Darkness's voice echoed as my heart stopped beating. Is this the end? Help me...someone...


	12. Help

Forgotten

Help

Darkness the Hedgehog

"Hurricane!" I jolt up, scanning for the fool who disobeyed me.

He is beside me, cold, and fatal.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed.

A bandage covered my body. I refrained from movement, fearing a wound would open again.

"Darkness...you're safe...calm down..." a voice hushed my anxiety.

Glancing up, I noticed a fair, young girl similar to Hurricane (only her pelt was light pink) rushing over to me along with my long, lost friend, Aeroslash.

"Where am I?" I cried.

"You are in the place where the Forgotten live. Both you and Hurricane have entered here."

"How?"

"Iceberg feed you two a drug while you were out cold."

My heart literally stopped.

"Do not fear, Hurricane is just undergoing a coma. He will awaken in only ten years."


	13. Coma

Forgotten

Coma

Hurricane the Hedgehog

Blackness. Nothingness. Everything is blank.

"Darkness? Are you there?"

A light appeared. A pale figure stood in front of me, cackling, obviously satisfied. I wondered why, but didn't dare to ask the hedgehog.

"Do you know who I am?"

I stared up at the character, "Shadow."

"Yes. I presume you are Hurricane."

I nodded.

"You better be the one I've waited for."

"Let's say I am and continue with life."

"Good enough," Shadow nodded.

"Why are you here, anyway?"

Shadow bit his lip, "I've been trapped here for a while."

"Why?"

"Coma, almost exactly like the coma I had for fifty years due to an _accident_."

"Maria?"

"Who is teaching you history because I thought one like you would never even guess that well? Anyway, yes, Maria was involved."

"Don't waste breath explaining the story, Silver and Darkness from her true time span have told me this a thousand times."

"I remember Darkness from her time span. The Darkness you know now...she's...changed..." Shadow sighed, "Ever since Darkness committed what she did, she hasn't been the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Iceberg is not supposed to exist. She murdered him on his fourteenth birthday. The Iceberg you know is a time traveler," Shadow paused, "Anyway, as for you being the one, do you know how to call angels?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Only heaven can wake us now. Until then, we're stuck between heaven and hell. We're stuck in Nothingness. We're in the void of the Forgotten."

"I see. Allow me to summon our assistance. Give me a moment to pray for them."

"Be quick, the wait is killing me."

I sat on the ground and closed my eyes, hands clasped together.


	14. Truth

Forgotten

Truth

Darkness the Hedgehog

"Hurricane! Wake up already!" I hissed.

"Darkness...what's wrong?"

"Hurricane...Hurricane..."

Tornado stared at me for a moment and smiled a second later.

"You care about Hurricane, don't you, Darkness?"

I froze, "He's my best friend and my...my..."

I gasped for breath as I stood up and dug in my jacket pocket.

"Darkness?"

"He's our only hope!" I barked, "That fool can't spend all his time sleeping if the world is at sake!"

Tornado giggled, "Yeah, Hurricane's a special guy. I know him well. Whenever he traveled to the past, he'd tell me about you and these other crazy things that happened to him."

"Like what?"

"Iceberg...he'd tell me how much of a jerk he was and how cool Shadow was. As for you...he always told me that despite how crazy you were toward Iceberg, you still were a really cool person as well as friend. God forbid I ask him if he likes you. I tried to ask him once and he blew on me. He exclaimed that you were only a close friend and I was his only one. Hurricane is a real amusing guy."

Tornado twirled her sunset pink hair around her finger as she sat gazing at me and Hurricane joyfully. Tornado is such a wonderful person. Hurricane must have been really lucky to have her beside him. As for me...I admit I'm more trouble than I'm worth. I'm trying to be the best friend I can, though.

"Tornado...how did you get in the void of the Forgotten?"

Tornado froze, "Hm...I seem to have..." Tornado began fading away, "Forgotten."

Tornado's entire figure disappeared. My heart stopped for a moment. Was this what would happen to Hurricane and I?

"Darkness..." Hurricane managed, shuffling uncomfortably.

"Hurricane! You're back?"

"Yeah. I can't bail out on this planet now."

I smirked, "We have work to do!"

"Of course!" Hurricane sat up and stuck his hand out in front of me, "Grab my hand. I've stored the angels' power during my coma and currently have enough to escape this place. If you don't make haste, we may never escape."

"Okay," I gripped Hurricane's hand without hesitation.

"Ready," Hurricane murmured, "CHAOS..."

A bright light engulfed us.

"CONTROL!"


	15. Year 3238

Forgotten

Year 3238

Darkness the Hedgehog

Hand pressed against the window, I stare out of this prison and wonder when I'll be set free.

"Darkness, face the fact that Hurricane is never coming back. You're stuck with me, destined to live as a broken, pitifully person for the rest of your life," Iceberg retorted towards my sorrow.

"Shut up. I only want to get away from you. That's all I desire," I reply calmly.

"Really? You really dislike me that much?" Iceberg rubbed his fuzzy, snow white, spike-less head, his huge, pointy ears twitching a bit.

"I want to live a good life..."

"Gee, what happened to weak, little Darkness the pessimist?"

"She died."

"Really? Did the 'nice' Iceberg die?"

I nodded.

"Oh really?" Iceberg's lip curled upward.

I spun around. Iceberg glanced at me in wonder.

"What's wrong?"

I reached into my jacket pocket, unwrapping a blowpop, and began licking the sweet. Iceberg giggled.

"Real slick. What are you going to do next?"

I pointed my blowpop at Iceberg and, within moments, the cherry delight turned into my large, metal scythe. Iceberg backed away from fear.

"What's wrong?" I jab Iceberg in the chest with my scythe, "Is there something wrong with today? If so, I know you'll enjoy my present to you. Happy Birthday, Iceberg. I didn't want to spoil the surprise, but today, you receive death."


	16. Closing Unbearable Wounds

Forgotten

Closing Unbearable Wounds

Shadow the Hedgehog

Now that I was back in the real world, I couldn't help but think about Hurricane, the connections, the links between him and I.

_"I have someone to protect. That's why I'm staying alive. That's the only reason I haven't died!" _

The memories of my own voice flashed in my mind. The images I have forgotten since my coma, they were all coming back.

_"Darkshadows is our only hope, Shadow! You...you can't leave now! Please!"_

_"He can manage on his own. He's not even a true son! He's just...data!"_

_"DATA? Data? Is that what you dare call our child?"_

_"Traccia, all this child you're bearing is literally my altered blood sample put into your body. I can't believe you were naive enough to do this!"_

The day Hurricane's distant proceeder came echoed in my mind. The girl of only nineteen who feel madly in love with me (mad enough to bring along a child) still annoyed me.

I rubbed my head and stared ahead into the night. Nothing, almost the same sight as the place I was.

_"Shadow, I know Traccia is literally mad but...one day...I promise you...everything will pay off."_

_"Darkness, what are you saying?"_

_"I have plans for the future. A time-traveler influnced me..."_

_"That annoying Silver came to you?"_

_"No...no...someone who's a lot like you, after all, thanks to Darkshadows, he has your blood, your exact traits."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You remember how all of your traits are dominant?" _

_"Yes...finally someone with power...but still, your 'friend' might destroy the time flow with his abilities if he was foolish enough to travel through time like this."_

_"Shadow...he's...he finally made me do something I needed to do for a while," Darkness smiled while licking her cherry lollipop, which dripped blood red onto her jacket._

At that moment I finally realized who Darkness was discussing.

"Hurricane, you fool!" I laughed with a tear coming from my eye, the memory of Maria growing stronger the more I thought of Darkness's happiness due to her new found friendship.

I stood up, noticing black holes growing all around me.

_"The memories the time rift dares to eat, don't let them be forgotten due to how I've changed this world for the better. Please!" _


	17. Waste of Time

Forgotten

Waste of Time

The Queen of Night

"Iceberg, my dear," I grin, "Tell me of your progress...please."

Iceberg, lifting off his coat hood, smiled at me and bowed before me.

"My queen, to my knowlage, Hurricane and your useless counterpart are gone."

"Good...good, for such a pleasing report, I only have one request," I blushed, "Flatter me, make me laugh."

Behind Iceberg, I noticed another member of the organization passed by, obviously disgusted, clutching her snow white coat hood in order to hide her face.

"Charm, is that you?"

"Don't you dare address me by that name, that is, unless you want me to address you by your's, Darkness."

I stood up, "SHUT UP! Darkness is that twit running around with Hurricane, not..."

"Darkness, why can't you see what this time rift has done?"

"It's kept me with Iceberg, that's all I care about!"

"Darkness, you're not the real Darkness, and Iceberg, you're not real either, you're just the from the clot in time Hurricane caused. Iceberg, you...you died! And Darkness, you have more important things to do than..."

"SHUT UP!" tears streamed down my eyes. How could my follower be telling me I'm not even...real...I'm just trash, like the cholesterol that destroys a vein. I'm...I'm ruining time.

"Darkness..." Charm froze, "This...everything wouldn't be so wrong if Hurricane didn't create the time rift...Please...I didn't mean to make you cry..."

"Just...I need time to think...please leave me alone..."


	18. The True Beginning

Forgotten

The True Beginning

Hurricane the Hedgehog

I stared ahead into the vanishing daylight with Darkness by my side. I had been traveling with my friend for ten hours straight and finally decided to rest. I collapsed on the cool grass and closed my eyes for a moment.

"I want to apologize for..."

I opened my eyes, "You didn't do anything wrong, Darkness, it's my fault the rift is occurring."

Darkness bit her lip, "But...I've contributed to the rift."

"How...please explain...I'm tiered."

"I'm not even from this universe. I was sent here when I was born due to the fact that I wasn't even supposed to exist."

"Darkness...don't worry, I assure you we'll make everything right."

Darkness sighed and nodded.

"The rift is growing though..."

I closed my eyes once again, falling into sleep.

_"Shadow, what do I do?"_

_"Piece the puzzle together, place your pawns on the board, and beat the organization. From there, I should have no trouble restoring time."_

_"I'm still confused by several things, like Darkness's past, the organization's goal and purpose, and..."_

_"All you need to know is Darkness is your key to the organization." _

"Wake up, you fool!"

"Get away from me when I'm trying to sleep!" I spat.

Darkness lifted a giant teddy bear over me and hit me with it, almost like she would with her scythe.

"Where did you get that from?"

"FOOL!"

I gave up on protesting Darkness's weirdness and lied back down.

"Rawr!" Darkness growled playfully. Darkness always acts strange without sleep.

"I think it's time to get started..." I mumbled as Darkness jumped up smiling.

"I'm ready to save the world. I've been ready since I've met you!"


End file.
